Electronic devices such as handheld electronic devices and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include cellular telephones, handheld computers, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type. Popular portable electronic devices that are somewhat larger than traditional handheld electronic devices include laptop computers and tablet computers.
Due in part to their mobile nature, portable electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, portable electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications to communicate with wireless base stations and may use short-range wireless communications links, such as links for supporting the Wi-Fi (IEEE 802.11) bands and the Bluetooth band.
Antenna design is increasingly challenging as the need to support more frequency bands and more radio access technology continues to grow. In addition, a user's hand position or head position while operating the portable electronic device may have an impact on received signal strength, wireless transmission, etc. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved wireless communications capabilities.